uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 8
London Buses route 8 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, United Kingdom. The service is currently contracted to East London. History On 1 November 1908, the bus route number 8 was allocated to a previously un-numbered route operating between Shepherds Bush and Ilford. On 20 June 1912, Routes 8 and 25 exchanged eastern ends at Bank, so that from then on the 8 operated between Willesden and Old Ford. This situation continued, apart from various westward extensions of the route to Wembley and Alperton, until July 1993. At that time the 8 again was re-routed over the 25, but this time to Victoria, becoming a daily Victoria - Old Ford - Bow route. In as much, the same routing as the 1912 version of route 25. The western end of the route becoming 98. Current route Route departing Bow * Bow Fairfield Road * Bow Road * Blackwall Tunnel Northern Approach * Wick Lane * Tredegar Road * Parnell Road * Old Ford * Old Ford Road * St Stephen's Road * Roman Road * Bethnal Green (Central Line) Station * Bethnal Green Road * Shoreditch High Street * Norton Folgate * Liverpool Street Station * Bishopsgate * Threadneedle Street * Bank Station * Cheapside * St Paul's Station * Newgate Street * Holborn Viaduct * City Thameslink Station * Holborn Viaduct * Holborn Circus * Holborn * Chancery Lane Station * Holborn * High Holborn * Holborn Station * High Holborn * New Oxford Street * Tottenham Court Road Station * Oxford Street * Oxford Circus Station * Oxford Street * New Bond Street * Bruton Street * Berkeley Square * Berkeley Street * Green Park Station * Piccadilly * Duke of Wellington Place (for Hyde Park Corner Station) * Grosvenor Place * Lower Grosvenor Place * Buckingham Palace Road * Victoria Station Terminus Place Route departing Victoria * Victoria Station Wilton Road * Victoria Street * Grosvenor Gardens * Grosvenor Place * Hyde Park Corner Station * Piccadilly * Green Park Station * Stratton Street * Berkeley Street * Berkeley Square * Davies Street * Bond Street Station * Oxford Street * Oxford Circus Station * Oxford Street * Tottenham Court Road Station * New Oxford Street * Bloomsbury Way * Vernon Place (for Holborn Station) * Theobalds Road * Drake Street * Proctor Street * High Holborn * Holborn * Chancery Lane Station * Holborn * Holborn Circus * Holborn Viaduct * City Thameslink Station * Holborn Viaduct * Newgate Street * King Edward Street * Angel Street * St Martins-le-Grand * St Paul's Station * Cheapside * Bank Station * Threadneedle Street * Bishopsgate * Liverpool Street Station * Norton Folgate * Shoreditch High Street * Bethnal Green Road * Bethnal Green (Central Line) Station * Roman Road * St Stephen's Road * Old Ford Road * Old Ford * Parnell Road * Tredegar Road * Wick Lane * Blackwall Tunnel Northern Approach * Bow Road * Bow Fairfield Road See also * List of bus routes in London * East London External links * Transport for London * London Bus Routes Fotopic * London Bus Routes * Full Timetable (PDF) Category:Bus routes in London Category:Transport in Tower Hamlets Category:Transport in the City of London Category:Transport in Westminster